


The Message

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Computers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Faxing, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Wordcount: 100-500, mean jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Real talk: what is faxing?Oneshot/drabble





	The Message

It was like one in the morning when Bill Denbrough woke up and the spot next to him was empty. He took a minute to just blink up at the ceiling. Where was Stan? Was he just going to the bathroom? Suddenly Bill sat up; they were just out of high school, and some shitty things had happened when they were both kids. Was he all right? 

"Stan?"

"Coming," he heard him call, and he relaxed. Bill grabbed a bathrobe and crept out of the bedroom.

And there Stan was then, crouched over the...uh, the fax machine? 

"...who are you faxing so early in the morning?"

Stan jumped and looked up sheepishly. A blush started at his neck and climbed up to the tips of his ears. "Uh, it's hard to explain," he started. "See, before we all left, I took a box of Richie's stationary. So from time to time, I send Richie faxes from himself...from the future."

Bill stared at his boyfriend. He rolled his eyes, waited until he was done, and then pulled him back to bed. 

* * *

_Richie,_

_At 8 am today someone poisons the coffee. Do not drink the coffee. More instructions will follow._

_Cordially,  
Future Richie_

"Morning, Rich," Eddie Kaspbrak said cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. Richie's eyes were wide and glued on the note. He didn't even notice his boyfriend come in...until he heard him take a sip. Of coffee. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--"


End file.
